


Synchronicity

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And you can't stop me., Because I am a dork, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Gold Nose's name is Aurelius, I'm calling this the Happy Feet AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, punch-clock villains and heroes, tiny bits of worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a Song and Dance. Finding your True Match in a world of heroes and villains isn't the easiest, especially when you're technically already taken. </p>
<p>Or!</p>
<p>The Happy Feet!AU no one asked for but you're getting anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dork and have fallen in love with these two dancing idiots. God help us all. I may write another in this 'verse; we'll have to see how things go. Apparently I have a knack for falling into tiny fandoms. Set modern day-ish for reasons.

Aurelius sighed, running a hand over his face. He was exhausted. Sure, he loved what he did-- being an accredited and licensed Super Villain had been one of his life goals ever since he was young –but all of the grand plans, schemes, and magnificent machines in the world didn't mean a thing if he wasn't happy elsewhere. His love life was... okay. Sure, he loved his kids, but his wife, Sasha? That wasn't as concrete. They'd gotten together when they'd found that their Songs and Dances had a sixty percent mesh rate, which was better than most. That mesh rate had held up for a while, but after a while, things had started to cool off and fall apart.

Aurelius had started to spend more time at work, coming up with more and more intricate plots and gadgets that began to attract more and more attention. Eventually, he was sent paperwork from the League of Villainy telling him that he was being assigned his own Official Secret Agent Nemesis by the Heroes' Agency. The Agency and the League had been formed in the mid-1800s to help regulate the growing amount of heroes and villains in the world. It had worked surprisingly well, and, after a while, it was commonplace for the more beneficial inventions by the villains and heroes to be patented and approved for commercial use, with a good amount of the proceeds going back to the inventors.

Understandably, Aurelius had been unsure about the Agent (code-named Frost, according to the paperwork), especially at the start, but after a while, things had started to get easier. It became almost a monthly thing: Aurelius would come up with his newest invention or plan (always non-lethal, though the inventions always looked deadlier than they actually were), and Frost would come along to supposedly thwart him (and see just how things were going on occasion). Frost never hurt Aurelius' personnel beyond bruises and bumps that healed easily, and in return, the guards and minions made sure he was fed and watered while being held captive.

Aurelius rather liked Frost, and that like turned into a deep fondness and, eventually, love. That had surprised Aurelius beyond belief when he realized it, and he'd immediately done his best to hide it, both from Frost and from Sasha. He couldn't resist the occasional hip shimmy or fancy bit of footwork while around Frost, but the Agent had never really responded in kind.

At least, not until that fateful night when Aurelius had had Frost strapped down to the table under an over-sized version of his stun laser. Aurelius was still working out the kinks in it; while it _did_ stun people, it also caused a good amount of pain before the subject passed out, thus his reticence in using it on his nemesis. Some practical joker had labeled the activation button as 'kill' rather than 'stun', and Aurelius was definitely going to be having words with his underlings about _that_. 

Something in Aurelius had snapped as he sat in bed next to Sasha's slumbering form, unable to get to sleep. He returned to the lair, unable to keep his Song and Dance under control like he usually did. He let it out, not caring who saw him. Besides, it was just his minions and Frost; the former didn't matter, and the latter... Well, Aurelius doubted he knew the display was for him. Or at least, that's what the Villain thought, until Frost had stopped on the way out and then joined in the Song and Dance. 

Aurelius' breath caught as they fell into perfect sync in both words and step, and he was unable to keep the broad smile from forming as they moved together. This was better than anything Aurelius had ever imagined. Not even he and Sasha had had such synchronicity in their movements. Sasha. Aurelius sighed. He'd have to deal with her soon enough, but they'd both agreed long ago that if they ever found their perfect matches, they'd separate peacefully. Aurelius just hoped that would still stand.

Thankfully, it wasn't too strange for Heroes and Villains to fall in love, especially when they were assigned rivals, but it was rare, even in these more enlightened times, for two men to do so. Still, no one could deny the fact that Aurelius and Frost were meant to be with how well they matched one another. As the dance concluded, Aurelius kept eye contact with Frost, relieved to see nothing more than a cautious happiness reflected there. Aurelius' smile turned fond, his heart racing both from the physical activity and the emotions coursing through him. 

Life was good.

 


End file.
